


bowsette tales

by evtrax



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: actually beta read, bowser is a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evtrax/pseuds/evtrax
Summary: my first Mario fic, focusing on Bowsette. Takes place in a united universe ie, all the games and stuff happened in this timeline.
Kudos: 2





	bowsette tales

My oc  
Before we get into the story, I am gonna describe my oc. Don’t assume this is comprehensive.  
Name = Bonesy  
Gender = male  
Sexuality = true love asexual  
Eye color = glowing blue  
Hair color = none, he’s a skeleton  
Skin color/Ethnicity = none, he doesn’t have skin  
Age: lost track after 700  
Star Sign: Ares  
Cultural Info:  
• Birthplace: the monster kingdom (think Halloween town)  
• Habitat/Home/Address/Hometown: Peach’s castle  
• Occupation (how do they feel about their job?): Court mage and ambassador from the monster kingdom. He is thrilled, he gets to work with Mario and Luigi, who wouldn’t be thrilled.  
• Education: College educated, graduated with high honors, majored in magic theory, and minored in the history of interkingdom relations.  
• Economic Status (now and in the past): He grew up lower middle class, and when through college on finical aid. Now he is close to two royal courts, but he doesn’t abuse his position.  
Appearance:  
• General Appearance: he’s a skeleton  
• Height: 7 feet  
• Weight: hasn’t checked in a while.  
• Clothing Preference: usually a t-shirt and shorts in warmer times, sweatpants, and layered shirt/sweater combo in colder times.  
• Accessories/Weapons (if any): a light blade kept in hammerspace, as well as a large club bone.  
Magic and Powers:  
• Does this character know magic (spells, etc)?: Yes, very well. But the only magics he can reliably reform in combat is summoning bones, teleportation, and gravity manipulation. Think Sans’s powers minus the gaster blasters. He also has orange and blue bones that function like orange and blue attacks in Undertale. He can manipulate the center of an opponent’s gravity, causing them to be on the celling’s or walls as if it were the floor  
• What are the limitations of this magic or power?: the bones break upon hitting an enemy. There is a weight limit on his gravity manipulation, bowser is at the upper limit IE Bonesy is able to push bowser around, but he can’t manipulate the koopa kings center of gravity.  
• What are the weaknesses of this magic or power?: the bones he uses are weak, forcing him to do a death by a thousand cuts way of fighting, unless he’s with a more physical fighter. His gravity manipulation needs a being to have a soul of sorts. Undead, constructs and psychic projections and other such beings who don’t have a soul in the conventional sense can still be affected, but there might be something.  
• Does the magic or power reflect the character's personality in any way?: not really, its standard magic in the monster kingdom for skeletons.  
• Does this character use the magic or power responsibly?: yes. Well, he does abuse the teleportation cause he’s lazy, but that’s par for the course.  
Physical Character:  
• Movement (how do they move compared to other characters?): He can be surprisingly energetic when something interests him.  
• Posture: He usually slouches, but when manipulating gravity he stands ramrod straight.  
• Voice (what does their voice sound like? What is most striking about their voice?): His voice is laid back, sort of a slacker like. However, when he’s serious his voice can cut through rock (metaphorically). When really angry his voice echoes with the power of a legion. For normal voice, think timber puppers sans voice.  
• Verbal Expressions (favorite slang, expressions, idioms, swear words that are used by the character): he uses cromulent words like cromulent and smeckledorfed.  
• Allergies: cat dander (inherited from mother)  
Psychological Character:  
• General IQ/Intelligence (average, above average or below average): above average  
• Obsessions/Compulsions (do they smoke? Are they addicted to something?): loves soda and sugar, practically lives off junk food  
• Disposition/Temperament (easygoing, optimistic, pessimistic, or rebellious): an easygoing optimist  
• Virtues (good personality traits): loyal, knowledgeable  
• Vices (undesirable personality traits): lazy  
Character vs Themselves:  
• What aspects of their personality do they not accept?: He is completely at peace with himself  
• Does the character hide or block any of their emotions in conversation?: not really, unless its completely necessary,  
• What are the character's most common emotions?: an easygoing happiness, distrust/hate regarding bowser.  
• Is the character a winner or loser in life?: a winner. He’s brilliant but lazy  
Likes and Dislikes:  
• Liked Things: too many to list  
• Liked People/Characters: the Mario bros, peach, Rosalina  
• Disliked Things: evil monsters (they give the rest of us a bad name)  
• Disliked People/Characters: Bowser  
• Fandom (any imaginary franchise/series they're into?): too many to list.  
• Fears/Phobias: bugs (the ancient war between the crawles and the monster kingdom gave all monsters of the monster kingdom entomophobia, along with fear of spiders), dogs/pets (they can’t get enough of his bones)  
Character vs Other Characters:  
• History with other characters: He first met the Mario bros and princess peach when Bowser invaded the monster kingdom seeking the portal forest, which would have allowed Bowser the ability to spread the koopa kingdom across all universes. He aided the heroes in stopping Bowser and he became the official envoy to the mushroom kingdom.  
Combat-  
Physical Strength: Not very strong, but he uses his gravity manipulation to put a lot of oomph behind his blade.  
Coordination/Reflexes: Don’t expect him to catch a thrown object, but he can dodge very well. 

And this fic has been beta read by Queen Sunstar. She found nothing wrong with this chapter. If you are good with spelling and grammar and are willing to help me beta read my other fics, please pm me.


End file.
